A Remembered Death
by SugarPlumNugget
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have wanted to be together for as long as they can remember, and when they finally are things take a turn for the worse.
1. Him

He stumbled up the hill and tried to make his way to the two swift trees he had picked out along with her favorite silk dress he held in hand. The perfume atop the dress and the salty ocean mixed with the moist grass swaying in the breeze made him feel dizzy as he breathed. He could never understand why this was her favorite smell, but he admitted that her favorite place was beautiful. Visiting the place he had married her one year before, the northwest coast of Scotland where the Atlantic's crashing waves roared; where the wind whistled in tune with the rustling of the grass and leaves; and the place where the salt was so strong you could feel your mouth dry with thirst; all of this reminded him of her. He glanced down at the white dress and then the white rope he had cut perfectly with two clothes pins holding on ever so tightly. He was ready to say goodbye.


	2. Their Starting Point

"I'll ask her today," he muttered to himself as he put away his binders into his beat up locker. He had punched it in several times for not doing something he should've done sooner. Like an important assignment, but he remembers every reason for each punch clearly. The one at the very top was from not asking Sakura out sooner. The one at the bottom right hand corner was for the important assignment, and the last one, which is underneath the top one, was from missing someone he dearly wanted to punch for hurting his friend's feelings. He is very protective when it came to his friends. And now the only thing he took from his locker was a slip of paper. He was going to be saying the announcements for this morning.

"Thank you for listening to me, but I would like to make two additional announcements," he began. "First, could everyone please go to the gym after school for a short assembly, and two, I would like to wish one of my good friends, and girlfriend, Sakura, a happy 17th birthday!" he ended with a smile and began jogging to his locker to gather his things for first period. Today was going to be a very good day. Five hours passed like a tornado to him. He pulled out the ring and hoped for the best. Everyone was murmuring to each other with confusion as they saw Kakashi trot to the center of the gymnasium floor with a microphone in hand. Kakashi was a guy that loved giving out surprises, he had gray hair that turned silver in the summer, a cross country runner that wore a hat, and was always funny but crazy at the same time.

"I would like Sakura to come and stand next to me, please?" This was the day in the eleventh grade that he had been waiting for for a very long time. The love of his life stood next to him with a body posture he never could read. She had a crooked smile, her pink hair was usually wavy and down to her shoulders but today it was tied up in a pony tail, her shiny white teeth made her sparkle, she never wore make up because her skin had a nice tan, and the black clothes that she wore made her look gothic with her black eyelashes - she was the opposite of gothic; kind, crazy, and fun to be around. As he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring, the audience gasped with surprise, and yet they knew it was bound to happen. Sakura and Kakashi had been dating ever since the eighth grade and had kept their relationship strong.

"Sakura, in the eighth grade we made a promise that I was going to propose to you when we were older... Sakura, will you marry me?" Hatake blurted out. He was ready for anything; even rejection.

"Why wouldn't I?" a very typical response from the gorgeous girl. The room cheered as he swept her off her feet and made way to the car park where his Jeep was parked awaiting the two of them. Another school year later and they graduated together. They had planned their future wedding ever since school broke out and decided to get married in the northwestern part of Scotland. Sakura had always said it was beautiful.


	3. Them

The day, August 3rd, was meant to be very sunny, yet a fairly windy day for the wedding. Everything seemed to be going fine, and Hatake was trying to become less nervous, so he listened to his best man for comfort.

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm so thrilled for you guys!" said Kiba. Kiba was nineteen years old, had long hair that most girls would die for, and an attitude so rude that it was polite. He was tall and slim; not a scrap of fat lay on him. He has been friends with Sakura and Kakashi ever since the seventh grade, and has also been very hyper since then. He's the type of guy that you would love to be friends with.

"WOAH there, Kiba! Kakashi may be one of your closest friends, but did you get to see the bride's dress?" Naruto teased. Naruto was Sakura's best friend in the world, he was quite a funny guy, but he sometimes had his blonde moments. He isn't even the slightest of blonde. Sakura first met Naruto in the fifth grade, which was a very interesting year. She had flirted with him but never seemed to really like him. They had also made another best friend, Sasuke, but he had passed away due to a car accident that we shall not repeat.

"That's unfair!"

"I'm her best friend, so of course she would let me help her choose the dress over all the girls she knew!"

"Relax and be prepared. Here she comes now," Obito mumbled. Obito was a very confusing yet athletic show off. He is also Kakashi's best friend. Everyone began to rise as Sakura arrived at the end of the rows of chairs. The dress was perfect; pure white - silk as anything - reaching down to just past her shoes, which were sneakers, and the thick straps were neatly crossed over and placed around her neck. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail with the veil tucking just before it and waving over the top and then down again at the bottom of her neck. Dark eyeliner and mascara covered her eyes which made her look evil, but when she smiled, she seemed to light up the world. The deep past moments in her hazel eyes were always there, but today her eyes sparkled. There was no need for music as the ocean and wind took care of that. She shined as bright as the moon when she took each step toward her future. Once everyone became seated, the priest said what he had needed to say, they had exchanged rings after saying their vows, and now they needed the cherry on top. Their future and dreams were connecting as he was leaning in, placing his arms around her back to gently bring her closer, and finally kissing her in the most passionate way possible. The crowd erupted with cheers as they broke away and hugged.

"Are you wearing sneakers?" asked Kakashi with slight confusion.

"Only to express my boyish side," explained Sakura.

"Of course," he said as they walked slowly to the sports car he had rented out in Scotland. They decided not to have a reception as it would be too much money. The two did plan, however, to start returning to the United States in under four hours. They drove away with Kiba and Naruto in the two back seats and watched the scenery. Dew sprinkled grass lay everywhere, trees swooped over the roads making the passage have a deep shade of green, and the mountains were as rocky as ever. When they were done with their little trip, Kakashi returned the car to Inverness Airport and once they had checked in their luggage, the four of them were on their first length of the journey home.

"Wait... We're late! The close the gate any minute! Run!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What? How can you run in your wedding dress?" said Kiba.

"Just do as she says!" replied Naruto as he followed Kakashi and Sakura. Two lefts and they were just in time to turn in their tickets and board the plane. Their new destination, Gatwick Airport, was bigger than the three musketeers expected; only Sakura knew the way around the place, and they had to run to catch up with her, for she was a fast walker. She needn't look at any map to find her way to the gate, and so when they finally arrived at the gate Kakashi decided to surprise Sakura by picking her up into his muscular arms.

"You don't have to do this," Sakura began.

"I want do this," replied Kakashi as he turned in the tickets for the four of them. Kiba whipped out his camera and took a picture of Kakashi and Sakura in the walkway towards the Bowing 777.

"Why are you doing this then?"

"You try too hard; relax a little." Finally Sakura had the chance to relax after people had clapped for the newly wed on the plane and he had placed her in the business class chair that her father had payed for. Kiba and Naruto sat behind them; Kiba began looking at his pictures and Naruto started to fall asleep. It had been a long day. The trip seemed short because all four of them were asleep most of the time, but after those "long" ten hours on a plane they had returned to Texas. Kiba and Naruto said their goodbyes and had driven off in their Ferraris; Kakashi thought they were such show offs. Kakashi loaded Sakura's white truck and started blasting the music with his beautiful wife beside him resting on his shoulder comfortably. The music was cut off involuntarily just as they were coming into Southlake. A warning on the radio stated that a tornado touched the ground in Colleyville.

"It won't hit here..." said an uneasy Kakashi when he turned off the radio. It was unexpected to have tornados appear in August. And yet, another tornado touched down 27 feet behind them. Kakashi was yelling for Sakura to run towards the ditch beside the road like everybody else was suddenly doing, and she did, but soon turned around because she did not want to leave Kakashi's side. She did not realize that he was already in the ditch and couldn't hear him shouting over the train-like noise. Everything happened at once. Sakura found herself running towards Kakashi, but then being thrown by the wind and was next laying on the ground, bleeding. She had hit her head and broken her back on the bridge. Everything was gone.


	4. Their Moments

Both of them hated the hospital; it was the worst place to be. Sakura lay in her crisp white bed with only her undergarment dress on. The short dress was a spaghetti-strap kind with a V-neck, but the main problem was that it was see through. Kakashi disliked this because he could see the blood stains on her stomach from where she was scratched by a fence when she had fallen. He had immediately ran over to her but jet lag made it hard for him to maintain his speed. However, he had managed to lift her up and carry her slowly to the now-dirty-white-truck she loved so much. Whilst placing her carefully on the back seat he had begun to cry. He did not want this to happen, not now. Swinging one door shut and flinging the driver's door open, looking back to see if she was safe, and then glaring at the dying tornado as he sped towards the closest hospital made him anxious. Now, here he was in her hospital room, praying for the best. A lady in a white lab coat rushed in and asked if Sakura had woken up; Kakashi shook his head. She typed in a few things to the computer and then rushed out of the room again. Kakashi went to the bedside, kissed Sakura's forehead, and sprinted out of the room to the car. He changed quickly into his athletics shorts and shirt in the bloodstained back seat so that it was easier to move around in the hospital. Fortunately, there was nobody at the desk because everyone else was treating other patients so he could go straight back to the room without being questioned. The lady had returned to the room and was measuring Sakura's back. She sighed.

"Sakura has broken the lower part of her back in one place, but there are two other parts that are fractured; but don't worry they will heal up in time. However, there are some nerves so deep inside her spine that we can not fix, because of this her brain is dying," the male doctor said when he entered the room.

"What do you mean 'some nerves'? Why can't she choose surgery?" Kakashi was furious now.

"The nerves are too deep inside her back and they have also been connected with the other broken nerve links causing the brain to malfunction for her left arm and soon her whole left side. We cannot control this, instead, we will try to give her the best of care."

"Then let me take her home. That is the best care for her," Kakashi was trying to keep his cool.

"We cannot let you in case an emergency breaks out."

"What emergencies? How could it get worse than this? Oh, never mind... Then please let me see her every single day. We just got married today..."

"We can arrange for another bed in here by the window, but you must promise us that you will not take her away, because if her back cracks..." the doctor broke himself off as he could see that Kakashi already knew the procedures. "We'll leave you two be then. She should wake up soon," the doctor finished and walked out of the room with the lady in the white lab coat.

"What do they know? What do I know...?" asked Kakashi to himself. He paced for a while until he heard a groan coming from the bed. "Sakura!"

"Ugh... Where am I, Kaka-kun? Why does my back hurt?" asked Sakura as she slowly moved her right arm to touch her lower back.

"Stop! Don't touch that area!" yelled Kakashi. He hurried to her side and gently laid her back into her position. "I'm sorry, but you mustn't touch your back..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"What's happening, Kakashi? Why are you crying, and why is my left side tingling?" Sakura was very confused, but he had to tell her the truth; she loved the truth and nothing but it, and if he lied she would be able to tell.

"Your... Your back has been broken in one spot and fractured in two other places, and your left side will soon be consumed in numbness because of the broken nerves." Kakashi was really crying now.

"I'm dying, aren't I, Kakashi?" said Sakura. She had always been good at figuring things out for herself. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her so tightly that his muscles popped up and it made Sakura cry. "I'm sorry for all of this..."

"Don't be sorry... We're both sorry, okay?" Kakashi wanted at least half of the blame she put upon herself. The next few days were going to be impossibly hard. Soon enough, Sakura's whole body became numb except for her face, and her parents came to visit with her cousins and brother. Kakashi's family visited the day after and every day after that one one friend at a time would come to visit. Kiba visited and the three of them talked about how they met in school and every little detail of drama they went through. Sakura took medicine that the doctor's were charging nothing for because the accident had happened on their wedding day. The medicine made her live a little bit longer, but it barely worked. The last person to visit was Naruto. By this time the room was filled with elegant flowers, cards, and of course pictures of Sakura's past. Naruto and Sakura relived every moment from when they met in the fifth grade to the wedding day that seemed to be so perfect. He made her remember every mistake she had made, every person she had met, and everything that was placed in-between. They had a few laughs, which were precious to the three of them, but it all had to end under God's will. By the end of the day, Sakura and Kakashi were in the room alone. The curtains were blowing in the wind and the sun was setting with the deep rays seeping through.

"I'm sorry, but I believe I die today," said the now fragile girl. Sakura had always been a strong fighter, but she could not keep up with this crucial fight.

"Please, don't say this now..." Kakashi began.

Sakura broke in "I had a dream about my past; little tiny flashbacks. I think it's my time." Sakura's heartbeat on the monitor had become very low now. Every second became even more nerve-wracking than the last.

"Don't do this to me... Promise me you will still live!" Kakashi burst into tears. He had waited so long to just be with her.

"I will still be alive, but in you."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Just don't say goodbye, because it really isn't goodbye."

"But..."

"I'll see you later then... Kakashi..." those were her last words.


	5. Her

After her death, it became a harsh year of depression. Kakashi had fallen behind in college and had also fallen into dept. He lost bonds with his friends and family and became a loner; wandering the streets and drinking too much almost every night.

"You are lost without her. Go pay her a visit, but not to her grave; even though she's safe there, she wouldn't be there," suggested Kiba.

"I know where she is..." replied Kakashi.

"Where?" Kakashi kept silent; he didn't want to talk about the past. "You're not the only person that misses her, you know? Say hi to her for me, okay?" Kiba was always a good helping hand to him, and so he took his advice.

He stumbled up the hill and tried to make his way to the two swift trees he had picked out along with her favorite silk dress he held in hand. The perfume atop the dress and the salty ocean mixed with the moist grass swaying in the breeze made him feel dizzy as he breathed. He could never understand why this was her favorite smell, but he admitted that her favorite place was beautiful. Visiting the place he had married her one year before, the northwest coast of Scotland where the Atlantic's crashing waves roared; where the wind whistled in tune with the rustling of the grass and leaves; and the place where the salt was so strong you could feel your mouth dry with thirst; all of this reminded him of her. He glanced down at the white dress and then the white rope he had cut perfectly with two clothes pins holding on ever so tightly. He was ready to say goodbye. He began to tie one end of the rope at the end of the tree branch, looped her former undergarment dress through the straps, and then tied the other end of the rope to the other tree. Then he clipped the clothes pins over the straps to keep it in tact with the rope. Everything was set up the way it was supposed to be. He prayed to and for her, and then looked towards the dress. She was there. Sakura was dancing away by the tree like a ballerina, she floated through the air and once she reached the dress, she smiled, waved, and vanished. He had proved Kiba wrong; she was safe here. It was time to let it go and head for a better future.

"Goodbye, Sakura," he muttered as he walked away, but he had to look one last time. He turned for that last look and could have sworn he saw doves fly from the dress and into the heavens.


End file.
